Peter Cunningham
Peter Zachary Cunningham is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He is the first son, and second eldest child of Zoe and Tyler Cunningham. His only older sibling is Lowri, and his younger sister and brothers are Sinead, Blake and Jason. His only ability will be that of Ability Addition. Appearance Peter has light blue eyes that he will keep throughout his life. His skin tone will be generally quite pale and his hair will be particularly light brown hair. As a child, he will be born blonde, and in summer, his hair will turn blonde, but it will naturally be a light brown colour. He will keep his hair light and will almost always style it in some way or another, as an adult, but as a child, it will be straight and will flop in his eyes a lot. Peter will almost always be smiling and will be very happy. As a child, he will petite and very thin, as well as small. However, as an adult he will be slightly more broad shouldered, but he will retain his slim build despite being quite muscular. Peter will wear jeans and a shirt at almost all times, often with a neutral t-shirt underneath. He will not be a fan of bright colours. Abilities and invisibility]]Peter's only ability is Ability Addition. This ability means that he will gain additional abilities for every ability he faces or is near. For example, if he was confronted by another who had 3 abilities,he or she would gain an additional 3 abilities. This means that if he was ever faced by a person with any kind of ability-mimicking ability such as empathic mimicry, conscious mimicry or echoing, they could both enter a vicious circle where they would both be continually gaining more and more abilities, without stopping. He doesn't have to be fighting the one with abilities, they could even be allies, but the effect is strongest if they are fighting, and the new abilities are likely to be stronger, then. It isn't possible for Peter to control which abilities are gained, but they will sometimes seem to be appropriate to the situation, or to a situation he knows he will be facing soon. Family & Relationships *Mother - Zoe Cunningham *Father - Tyler Cunningham *Sisters - Lowri and Sinead Cunningham *Brothers - Blake and Jason Cunningham Etymology Peter is a Greek name which means "rock". His middle name, Zachary, means "the Lord remembers" in Hebrew. He was given this name after his uncle, Zach Gray, and his cousins Aidan Bennet and Blaine Petrelli also share the same middle name. His surname is the name of a district in Scotland, and means "dwelling of the chief or king". Histo5y & Future Peter will be born in February 2036, when his older sister Lowri will be roughly a year and a half old. He will be nearly a year old when his sister Sinead is born in January of the following year, and four when Blake is born, in 2040. His youngest sibling, Jason, will be born in midsummer of 2042, when Peter will be six and a half. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters